1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical transmission module and a method of manufacturing the same, particularly an optical transmission module in which positioning between a photoelectric element and an optical fiber can be achieved precisely and easily, and reduction in size and cost can be realized.
2. Related Art
A conventional optical transmission module is provided with a plurality of photoelectric elements such as light emitting elements or light receiving elements. In the optical transmission module, positioning of the photoelectric element and an optical fiber has been a serious problem.
When one photoelectric element is provided, the photoelectric element is housed in a metallic can package such as a TO (Transistor Outline) can package, and a so-called active alignment is performed in which positioning between the photoelectric element and an optical fiber receptacle section is performed in a state where the photoelectric element emits light or receives light.